Reflejo
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Hinata es una joven con depresión que busca su refugio en la comida. Sin embargo la preocupación por sus salud hace que sus amigos la ayuden a cambiar de dieta. Al volver al instituto esta cambiada e irreconocible, al igual que su amigo Shino. ¿Como se comportarán sus compañeros? Del bullying a la envidia y admiración. Parejas aún no definidas, pero habrá un poco de todo.


Capítulo 1

Las clases terminaban en una semana, después de esto unas vacaciones de verano y luego el último año antes de entrar en la universidad. Solo un año más para dejar de escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros.

Hinata se quito los auriculares y los guardo junto al móvil en su mochila antes de entrar a la clase. Ella era una chica callada, tímida más bien. Si, tenía bastante sobrepeso pero no le hacía daño a nadie con eso. A la gente le gustaba llamarla gorda, obesa, fea, ciega. Las burlas no paraban. La tachaban de bicho raro, de una friki solitaria. Lo cierto es que si, era una friki, le encantaban las novelas historicas, sobre todas aquellas sobre ninjas, y también era bastante fan del anime. Pero no era una solitaria, no del todo al menos. Tenía a su primo, a Kiba y a Shino, con quienes compartía su afición por los ninjas, y también a Naruto. Aunque no estaba segura de que Naruto fuera su amigo, él simplemente era amigo de todo el mundo, ella, la rara y gorda Hinata, incluida. Lo cierto es que Naruto nunca le había dirigido una palabra hiriente, siempre era sonrisas y animo. Eso fue lo que consiguió que Hinata se enamorara de él.

Suspiro con cansancio y subio las escaleras hacía su aula, haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos de los alumnos que pasaban al lado de ella. Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a llamarla ''la gorda'', la mayoría ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Al llegar al aula se sento en su asiento en la parte trasera del aula. Era de las primeras en llegar, como siempre. Por suerte para ella Kiba y Shino siempre se sentaban a su lado, y Naruto y sus amigos cercanos por lo general iban justo delante de ella, por lo que no tenía que soportar los insultos todo el día. Sakura era muy amable con ella, aunque a veces hacía comentarios preocupados sobre su alimentación, normal, estaba interesada en la medicina y la nutrición. Y Sasuke jamás le había dirigido la mirada, la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas erán invisibles para el Uchiha, ya fueras hombre o mujer, guapo o feo, delgado o gordo, tenías que ser realmente impresionante para que Sasuke te notara.

La semana paso lentamente, entre insultos y rutina terminarón los últimos examenes de ese curso y Hinata empezó su verano sin pena ni gloría.

Todo iba normal, hasta que un día Neji la llamo al salón.

—Hinata-sama, he tomado una desición en lo que respecta a usted.

Hinata lo miro entre sorpendida y asustada.

—Como vuestro padre se ha despreocupado totalmente y veo que a usted tampoco le importa mucho su aspecto ni salúd he decidido emplear mi verano para ponerla en forma. Han llegado los informes de sus muestras de sangre de hace unos días. Su nivel de azucar y colesterol esta disparado, si sigue así terminara con diabetes ...o peor.

Hinata arrugo la nariz en su fuero interno. La verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de cambiar. Aunque no siempre fue así, hace dos años su madre murió en un accidente, y ella se hundió en la depresión, encontrando refugio en la comida. Su padre en cambio busco refugio en el trabajo.

—Lo he hablado con su hermana, Hanabi-san, y ambos coincidimos en que ya es hora de que empiece a cuidarse. Su hermana esta muy preocupada.

Esta vez Hinata esbozo una mueca, odiaba preocupar así a su familia.

Miro sus manos, eran pequeñas pero gorditas. Se cruzo de brazos en un intento de taparse de la mirada inquisitiva de su primo.

La verdad es que no estaría nada mal bajar de peso. Echaba de menos su delgado cuerpo, y sabía que no podía seguir en este estado mucho más. Ademas, ultimamente le dolía mucho la espalda por su pecho, y le molestaba no poder ver sus pies por tener barriga. Sus chandals apenas ya le cabían y ni hablar de ropa interior, tenía que ir de compras a por ropa cada mes porque la que tenía le iba quedando muy justa.

Descruzo los brazos y asintió a su primo.

—Esta bien, a-acepto tu oferta Nii-san.— dijo poniendose un poco roja.— Siento causar tantas molestias.

—No es ninguna molstía Hinata-sama. Ya he llamado a sus amigos, empezamos en media hora, pongase esto.— Sonrió dandole unas pocas prendas.

—E-eh, ¿te refieres a Kiba-kun y a Shino-san? Y, ¿ahora mismo?— Pregunto un poco nerviosa mirando lo que le dió Neji.— Que es esto..

En sus manos tenía unos leggins que erán de su talla y una enorme camiseta gris. Lo de la camiseta lo pasaba, porque era holgada hasta para ella. Pero esos leggins...¡se iba a morir de la vergüenza! Sin embargo la mirada de Neji no admitía discusiones por lo que solo le quedo suspirar y subir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando volvió a bajar al salón sus dos amigos ya habían llegado. Entendía un poco porque Kiba estaba allí, él era uno de esos obsesionados del ejercicio que de hecho podría ayudarla bastante. ¿Pero Shino? Él era más o menos como ella, no le interesaba para nada el ejercicio. Era alto, muy delgado y más bien flojo.

—Bien, ya estas aquí.— La saludo Kiba. —Vamos a empezar ya, he traido a este inútil para que te haga compañia a la hora de hacer ejercicios y así os motivais entre los dos.

Shino lo miro fulmilandolo con la mirada. — Yo estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Pero mirate, si eres un fideo. No seas quejica, vas a entrenar con Hinata. Ya veréis que para cuando volvamos al instituto seremos el trío mas sensual de Konoha.

Los dos Hyugas y Shino lo miraron con sospecha.

—¿Que demonios pretendes Inuzuca? Te llame aquí por la salud de mi prima, no para que seaís los sex symbols de Konoha.

—Estupido. — comento Shino.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos ya estabán calentando para los ejercicios que les había preparado Kiba, en lo que Neji estaba elaborando la nueva dieta de Hinata y Shino.

Acordarón que Kiba se encargará de los ejercicios que les ayudarán a quemar la grasa (no es que Shino lo necesitará realmente, pero desarrollar algo de stamina nunca viene mal) y Neji, aparte de llevar el tema de las dietas les ayudara a tonificar y sacar algo de musculo.

Ese día fue malo, y el siguiente, peor.

Al segundo día después de entrenar Neji descubrió que ya era hora de tirar todo el contenido de la cocina a la mierda e ir una hora o dos a un supermercado cercano. Por lo que al día siguiente los primos se dedicarón recoger todo lo perjudical para la salúd de la cocina, dejarlo en la calle para quien lo quiera e ir al supermercado, en el que pasarón una buena hora escogiendo los alimentos más adecuados para la nueva dieta de Hinata.

Entrenaban todos los días durante casi cuatro horas, alterando entre cardio y tonificacción. Con solo el último día de la semana como descanso, el cual también utilizaban para perfeccionar las dietas y crear nuevas rutinas de ejercicio.

Neji instalo un pequeño gimnasio en el garaje y hasta Hinata se emociono un poco al ver que le habían dejado un gran hueco para practicar danza. El baile fue un punto debil que tanto Kiba como Neji descubrieron al quinto día de entrenamiento, cuando vieron el moodboard de Hinata. El corcho estaba repleto de fotografías de bailarinas de ballet y danza contemporanea. Fue Kiba quien dio la idea de hacer un mood board. El de Shino contenía imagenes de insectos, algunos ninjas y monjes guerreros. Hinata se puso de morros al no haberse acordado de meter kunoichis en el suyo.

Finalmente se decidió contratar una profesora de danza contemporanea y de balellet para Hinata, aparte de otros de artes marciales para todos (tanto Neji como Kiba se emocionarón al pensar en la idea).

Así pasaron mayo, junio y julio, entrenando y bailando. Por suerte para Hinata a los chicos les gusto lo del baile contemporaneo, aunque ninguno se quería apuntar a ballet, Hinata sospechaba que no querían quedar en ridiculo con la profesora, Kurenai-sensei. Los chicos, incluyendo Neji se sonrojaban un poco cada vez que ella venía a casa para las clases, que eran 4 días a la semana. Kurenai era bella, con unos ojos rojos afilados y el cabello negro recogido en un tirante moño. Era severa, pero justa. Y a Hinata le dio la vida. Siempre soño con practicar la danza, pero de pequeña su padre opinaba que no era necesario, y cuando su madre murió la joven apenas tenía motivación para nada. Pero ahora, parecía que volvía a la vida. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de Kurenai, y aunque al principio fue difícil, al cabo del mes había ganado elasticidad, fuerza en las piernas y resistencía. Ademas, con la ayuda de sus amigos empezo a bajar de peso desde las primeras semanas. Y para agosto estaba casi irreconocible.

Empezarón en mayo, y terminaban el primero de septiembre. Con solo cuatro meses habían logrado tanto. Shino había ganado musculo, y (según Hinata) altura. Tenía presencia, era atlético y había cogido amor a las artes marciales, igual que los demás, y a la danza contemporanea. Hinata, para finales de agosto había conseguido perder casi todo su peso. Lo que no había conseguido cambiar apenas era su pecho. Es cierto que gracias a la dieta y al ejercicio era mucho más pequeño, y debido a los ejercios de pectorales que hacía se veían más firmes, pero aún así le daba mucha vergüenza. Sin embargo estaba orgullosa, ya no tenía barriga, sus piernas eran mucho más fuertes gracias a la danza, al igual que los brazos. Había ganado resistencía y agilidad. Le empezarón a gustar las artes marciales, aunque la dejaban llena de moratones al día siguiente, y calló inevitablemente enamorada de la danza. Con Shino hacía pareja para contemporaneo, pero bailaba ballet en solitario. También Neji y Kiba sacarón provecho de esos meses, tanto entrenaminto sirvió de inspiración constante para dejar de comer comida basura y practicar más ejercico y artes marciales.

El último día de agosto debido a la insistencía de Kiba y la pequeña Hanabi fuerón de compras. El día paso entre risas y probadores. Comprarón muchísimas cosas para Shino y sobre todo para Hinata, pues todo lo que llevaba ultimamente se veía enorme en ella.

Al día siguiente Neji y Hinata entrenarón una hora muy temprano en la madrugada para luego ir a prepararse para el primer día del instituto.

Al salir de la ducha Hinata se miro en el espejo, de verdad había cambiado. No tendría que soportar más burlas. Su pelo parecía más largo al ser ella más delgada, y la envolvía como halo negro con reflejos azulados. El uniforme le quedaba genial. Por primera vez podía ponerse el uniforme de chicas, los años anteriores llevaba el de chicos debido a su peso. Penso en que diría Naruto si la viese ahora, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Suspiro con alegría y después de ponerse el calzado y coger su mochila bajo las escaleras al hall para esperar a su primo.

Sería un día perfecto.


End file.
